


Sterek Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Puppies, Silly, Wolf Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.) Derek Hale, You Are The Father (Come for the puppies, stay for the Sterek!)<br/>2.) Wildest Dreams (Ow. Pre-Sterek and Angsty!Derek never hurt so good...)<br/>3.) Derek Tends to Stiles' Hoses (Fail!Derek and Hurt!Stiles +Cheeky! Isaac and Scott)<br/>4.) Secret Fun Time (Derek loves sneaking around with Stiles but he's no Burt Reynolds.)<br/>5.) Balance It Out (Hurt Comfort Here, Geeeeet Your Hurt Comfort Right Here! Fresh AND Organic!)<br/>6.) Kitsune!AU Kira and Stiles' tails have a mind of their own. (Stiles' tail loves Derek? Stiles also loves Derek?)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek Hale, You Are The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles claims the puppies he found outside the loft are his and Derek's. Of course the Sheriff has concerns about whether Derek's lifestyle will keep him from being a good father. + With Kira's permission, Scott volunteers to be the Step-Papa.

Stiles continues despite their exasperated expressions, ” Yes, yes it’s true. Despite my slim physique, I have been with child these past few months, only to recently welcome Derek Jr 1 through 5 into this world.”

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose, ” No.”

The Sheriff sighs, putting up his coat and moving right on past Stiles into the kitchen. Scott just grins, holding out his hands as Stiles offers him one of the mewling puppies in his arms. He coos at them, muttering about Uncle Scott and Aunt Kira before Derek lets out a warning growl. The puppies react by flinching, then crying even louder which causes both Stiles and Scott to send the former alpha looks of disdain.

"Stiles found them outside the loft. They are not my children."

"What, how could you deny them, Derek? They look just like you!" Scott laughs, following Stiles further into the living room to the couch. There’s a box on the coffee table with a heating pad and soft blue blanket folded inside. It looks like the other four newborn puppies are waking up so Stiles grabs ahold of the eyedropper and pre-mixed formula as he bemoans,

"It’s okay, Scott. I guess I’ll just raise them on my own, just like every other teen mom before me. Hey, maybe MTV will give me my own show."

Scott laughs again, rearranging his hands as the puppy in his arms tries to suckle on his palm, ” Hey, if Derek doesn’t want in I have no problems being the puppies step-papa.”

"Oh my god yes. What was I thinking, making Derek the baby daddy? But what about Kira?"

Scott blinks then pulls out his phone, texting said kitsune. He quickly gets the go ahead to marry Stiles and adopt his babies as long as this means they can still make out between classes and that Kira gets to play with the puppies after tomorrow’s sword training. Scott pockets his phone with a grin, blinking when he notes Derek has not left and is instead cradling the runt of the litter against his muscular, henley-clad chest. He has a look of both awe and something soft, almost innocent on his face that causes Scott to look away.

The sheriff chooses this moment to appear, in socked feet and with a cold beer in his hand. He looks at Derek, at the box of puppies then takes a long pull. Swallowing, he sends Scott and his son an amused look.

"This mean you’ll be skyping that Whittemore kid to work out custody?"

"I guess, " Stiles snickers, " I was thinking weekends and alternating holidays. I don’t want the pups growing up to be delinquents because they didn’t have a strong canine figure in their life. But I suppose Scott can fulfill that role if Derek finds his rock and roll lifestyle too hectic for his children."

Derek sends him a withering look before settling the sleeping pup back in the box. He jumps alittle when the sheriff addresses him, ” Is that so, son? It’d be a shame if you didn’t stop by once or twice to see the kids.”

Stiles looks as stunned as Derek who has perfected the deer in headlights look; Scott struggles not to burst out laughing as the elder Stilinski finishes off his beer with a glint in his eye. Derek stutters but when a hand comes down on his shoulder, he seems to buck up, ” I would like that. I mean, I wouldn’t mind helping with them.”

"Good. First step is helping me name them and figure out what sex they are, though maybe not in that order?"

"This one is named Fernando, Fernie for short, after my grandfather, " Scott chirps as he takes the eyedropper from Stiles and begins feeding his pup.

Stiles opens his mouth but the sheriff cuts him off as he points to the pup his son is slowly lowering back into the box, ” I’m thinking Claud,” he huffs when Scott and Derek both wrinkle their noses,” or Claudette it would seem. “

"I-" Derek lowers his eyes when they all turn to him. He pauses for a long moment before mumbling, " Laura, because even though she’s small now, I can tell she’s going to be the leader of the pack."

Silence settles over them, sad and heavy but not exactly uncomfortable. Finally, clearing his throat, Stiles takes out the second to last pup with a grin and holds it while Scott feeds it, ” Well, this cuddle monster here is Derek Jr. so who gets to name the last one? I believe…” he leans forward to peak in the box as Derek Jr. goes at the eyedropper like he’s being timed, ” It’s a boy?”

Derek rolls his eyes at the name before nodding, picking up the last pup and rubbing his stubbly face along its small, sleek body. The sheriff shrugs, standing with the mumbled excuse of putting in a frozen pizza for dinner. He offers to put in two but both guests decline, saying they have to go soon. When he’s gone, Stiles asks again about the final name. Scott looks conflicted, finally turning to Derek and offering him the task of naming the last puppy. Derek doesn’t even blink, the soft look having returned as he slides the pup into Stiles lap to be fed, ” Miguel.”

Stiles’ jaw drops and Scott slaps his leg, cackling as Derek smirks and stands. Sputtering, Stiles watches as the born-wolf saunters toward the door.

"I’ll swing by tomorrow to babysit."

Scott, finally managing to compose himself, stands soon after; Stiles knows his mom will be getting off shift soon so he forces himself not to whine about needing help. Putting the last puppy down to sleep, he covers the top of the box with a thin blanket before following Scott to the door.

" See you at school tomorrow?"

"You know it. With five mouths to feed I gots to get a edu-ma-cation."

Scott huffs out a laugh, waving as he heads to the bike he’s parked in the driveway. When Stiles has closed and locked the front door, he finally lets out a groan. He slinks back over to the couch, flinging himself down. He can smell the pizza cooking now and can hear his dad setting the table, no doubt making a bacon-y, unhealthy salad to go with but he makes no move to check.

"Che. Miguel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts accepted here: http://murpymurpwriter.tumblr.com/ask/


	2. Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazza Spexy asks: I have a Sterek prompt for you! Derek wondered, as Stiles moved, how he was so flexible... (Simple, but meh...)  
> *  
> 2.) Wildest Dreams (Ow. Pre-Sterek and Angsty!Derek never hurt so good...)

Derek wondered, as Stiles moved, how he was so flexible, how he suddenly was so graceful as he shucked his jeans and stepped out of his shoes. He was almost predatorial as he approached, a small smile playing on his lips that kept Derek’s last inhale trapped in his chest. He was frozen as every second seemed to go by quickly, like a flash that left him seeing spots.

Fingertips finally reached him and his eyes fluttered shut as he at last exhaled; Stiles’ touch was just as he’d always imagined and more. Warm, safe, teasing but so careful, conveying that Derek’s consent mattered absolutely.

He sucked in another breath and with it came clarity and such…vividness. Stiles’ eyes caught a stray beam of light and lit up to a startling, energized cold and his skin which was so beautifully pale took on a honey glow. His moles guided his eyes down the left side of his neck, tracing down his chest; Derek’s eyes dared to go lower, mimicking Stiles’ hands as he rid him of his shirt.

Their torsos touched, flesh sliding over flesh as Stiles straddled his lap and arched against him. Derek quivered, eyes lidded as a hand coiled in his hair. Neck bared, Stiles’ tongue flicked his skin with each beat of his heart; Stiles was so sure yet so unsure. He touched and pushed with what couldn’t possibly be without time-attributed expertise but there was a shyness, an awkward need to please that was so Stiles, was so raw that Derek knew he was the first, the only, the last-

"Derek."

Derek’s head lolled, suddenly unrestrained. He felt dazed but it struck him that Stiles didn’t really have the tone of someone in the throes of lust. He moaned, cracking open his eyes as he tried to recall shutting them. It proved futile as his throbbing brain instead supplied images of gleaming hazel eyes and kiss swollen lips and-

"You’re sure he’s not dying, right Scott?"

Derek cringed; Scott? Why was Stiles mentioning Scott of all people when they were about to make love for the first time? And what about someone dying-

"Derek, buddy, please don’t kill me!"

Derek only had a second to be confused before something collided with his cheek. He let out a surprised gasp and suddenly everything was too bright, too real, and there was Stiles, straddling him but not like before. Instead of a shirtless torso, the teen was wearing his usual tee and hoodie, and way to baggy jeans. His hair was unruly, a constant state since he’d started growing it out and he looked shaken instead of lustful.

So, it’d been a dream.

Derek had been dreaming.

"Whoa, hey man, take it easy. Um, just-"

Stiles planted a hand on his chest as he laid back on the cold cement floor, Scott and the twins shuffling in the background. Shamed, Derek closed his eyes at how good, but off it felt. It wasn’t like before, because before hadn’t been real. The teasing touches, the display of passion…the love he’d seen in Stiles eyes.

It hadn’t been real.

"You okay?"

Derek opened his eyes, his face carefully blank before he managed to come up with his usual scowl. Stiles winced, the sincere concern disappearing from his face before he settled on an annoyed frown. He crawled away, standing up with not even an ounce of the grace that Derek’s imagination had conjured up. Still, when Stiles offered a hand down to Derek, he couldn’t help the bittersweet thought that those fingertips were just as warm and safe as in his wildest of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts accepted here: http://murpymurpwriter.tumblr.com/ask/


	3. Derek Tends to Stiles' Hoses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks: Sterek prompt. Stiles shows up late for one of Scott's pack meetings with a limp and a familiar leather jacket...  
> *  
> 3.) Derek Tends to Stiles' Hoses (Fail!Derek and Hurt!Stiles +Cheeky! Isaac and Scott)

Isaac paused mid sentence, knowing from the way Scott perked up that Stiles had finally shown up. He hadn’t heard the sound of the jeep but there was shuffling of feet on the side walk before the creak of the porch stairs. He counted in his head, making it to three mississippis before Scott was off, going to greet Stiles like an excitable puppy would his master. He sighed again.

Meanwhile, Stiles winced, shutting the door behind him. He listened to the tat tat tat of water droplets hitting the floor (Melissa would be so pleased to know he dripped rainwater all over her hardwood floors) before Scott bound towards him with both excitement and worry showing on his face. But instead of giving him a bro hug or giving him a friendly shove, Scott froze several feet away and gave two less than conspicuous sniffs.

"Dude?"

Stiles scowled, ” I told you.”

"Told me what?"

"I told you we should have just killed him but noooo, we had to let him go so that he could one day destroy my one and only love!"

Scott’s eyes bulged, ” Lydia?!”

"No, I meant, " Stiles groaned, shivering as his toes started to regain feeling in his muddy Vans, " My defining characteristic-"

Scott thought hard for a moment then blurted out, ” Plaid! Which is why you’re wearing Derek’s…Wait. You don’t mean your virginity? Did you and him…?”

Stiles did not appreciate the hand gestures used to illustrate Scott’s assumption, managing only a withering look before he wrapped the oversized jacket around him even more and limped his way towards the couch. Sprawling across it, purposely ignoring the fact his jeans were soaked through, he closed his eyes. A long pause followed before the couch dipped next to him and Scott started pulling at his shoes, then socks.  He opened one eye, frowning when Scott started tugging at his pants, squawking when the Alpha reached for his fly. He received a bored look and was soon sitting in his boxers, one of Scott’s shirts (which he thought might have been his at some point) and Derek’s jacket with an afghan over his lap. He also had three Spiderman bandaids covering the gash on his knee, courtesy of his curly haired, sarcastic packmate.

Shivering, he ignored Isaac who had appeared out of nowhere with bandaids before falling into the Lazyboy and texting furiously. It wasn’t long before Scott decided he’d done enough fussing and now required answers. He indicated this by sitting as close to Stiles as possible (which was cool; the guy was like a furnace) and sending the human a stern (more like constipated) look.

"He killed her. Beautiful, funny, eccentric Betty."

Isaac turned pale, which was a feat for him, ” Derek killed Betty White?”

Even Scott looked put upon as Stiles threw up his hands which were barely visible due to the sleeves of Derek’s leather jacket being a little too long, ” No, dumbass. My jeep. Derek killed my freaking jeep. He offered to give me a jump and instead of grounding it, he attached a cable to a freaking hose which melted!”

Isaac stared, then continued texting, ” And your knee?”

"He pushed me, just ‘cause I called him a douche. When I got up he was gone. Ended up walking here, in the rain, all the way from his stupid loft. What an ass-wolf."

"Definitely an ass-wolf, " A relieved Scott chirped.

"And the jacket?"

Stiles snuggled closer to Scott, ” He left the Toyota unlocked. I considered hotwiring it but his jacket was on the seat. He owed me.”

"Uh huh. And you don’t think Derek will be mad."

Stiles didn’t say a word for a long time, long enough that Isaac looked up from his phone to see if the other teen was still awake. He was and he didn’t look as sure of himself as he had before. Scott offered a sincere, “Don’t worry, he won’t kill you. Just…maim you alittle.”

"Oh…great."

Scott nodded furiously but before he could continue there was a knock at the door. Stiles felt his blood run cold but despite his pleas, Isaac headed towards the door just as the doorbell rang; if Derek using the front door instead of the window wasn’t foreboding, Stiles didn’t know what was. Yelping, Stiles ducked under the blanket just as Isaac and another set of footsteps entered the room. A familiar voice cleared their throat.

Scott, the traitor, chirped, “Derek. Dude, why’d you ditch, Stiles? That’s not cool.”

There was a grunt and then a long pause.

Stiles slowly removed the blanket guarding his precious face, accepting the inevitable teeth sinking into his precious throat. Instead, something was thrown into his lap just as Derek (who was sopping wet and dressed in only a white tanktop and pair of jeans) turned to leave.

"A new radiator hose?"

Derek ignored him, calling over his shoulder, ” Ruin my jacket and you’re dead.”

Stiles was speechless and confused, so of course Isaac took this opportunity to be a jerk, ” Guess he’s not such an ass-wolf. Tell me, Stiles, how often does Derek tend to your hose?” Scott hid his chuckles behind his hand but still received a pillow to the face; Isaac had to duck and cover to avoid an untimely demise by throw pillow.

"You will never be funny, Isaac. Never."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts accepted here: http://murpymurpwriter.tumblr.com/ask/


	4. Secret Fun Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks: fluffy established (secret) relationship.  
> *  
> 4.) Secret Fun Time (Derek loves sneaking around with Stiles but he's no Burt Reynolds.)

Out of his peripheral, Stiles saw Scott’s phone light up in the mock-movie theatre darkness. It was a pet peeve of Isaac’s to watch a movie with lights on and no one had turned them back on when the beta shuffled towards the door with a mumbled explanation about work the next day. Half empty bowls of popcorn and a bottle of Tapatio missing its lid sat on the table; per usual, November was the hardest month to get a movie marathon going but they’d at least held out until the 3am minimum.

Won’t be long, Stiles thought as the clock struck 3:46.

As if on cue he heard the last remaining bro at their Bro Sleepover let out a content little sigh, just as a blue glow lit up a certain alpha's face. So. A certain girlie was vying for Scott’s attention and while at first he had been adamant about bro night being an escape from significant others and life drama, Stiles found himself squirming with impatience. Afterall, it was really hard to stay facing forward, and stay on his side of the couch, when a _certain someone_ wore his softest blue V-neck and skin tight 5-0-1s.

Scott sighed again and forcing some exasperation, Stiles finally gave him a shove. Blinking adorable brown eyes, Scott stood with a hesitant smile when his best friend made a shooing gesture, ” Sorry, just she’s here on a surprise visit and next week I’ll be busy as heck so-“

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Go on, before your puppy dog face melts my retinas."

Scott’s smile becomes blinding as he pockets his phone and flies towards the door, ” Again, sorry! See you tomorrow for lunch!”

The door slams and Stiles is sure that not even a full minute has passed before he’s flailing. Derek avoids his uncoordinated limbs, a smirk on his lips as he cups the back of Stiles’ neck. The TV occasionally lights up with an action scene, and Stiles keeps thinking that Derek looks so good in blue, so freaking good it’s ridiculous but then oh, shirtless Derek is good too. They’re kissing hard and fast when suddenly- The door opens and Scott walks back in, slow and suspicious, "Hey, did I leave my-"

Derek chucks Scott’s book bag in the direction of the door, face purposefully blank as Stiles wills his heartbeat to slow down from the other end of the couch. Scott catches his bag easily and, pausing, he finally lets out a confused hum and leaves once more. Gripping the arm of the couch, Stiles refuses to react when after a good five minutes, Derek scoots an inch closer. His heart rate isn’t back to normal yet and it shoots back up easily when after a couple more scoots, a nose nuzzles his neck. Derek nips right over his jugular and Stiles’ breath catches, eyes fluttering closed and lips parting in a silent moan.

"Derek-"

Arms wrap around Stiles’ waist, pulling him into the former alpha's lap and turning him so they’re face to face.

"D-Derek-"

Lips press against his, a tongue teasing its way inside his panting mouth. Derek is muffling his words, drowning them out and erasing them from his mind until all he can really think is _more, deeper, tighter- Lights flash through the front bay window and Derek pulls back with a disappointed huff. Dazed, Stiles tries to understand what that means just as he hears shoes scraping on the welcome mat. Dad, oh gawd, his dad-_

Derek disappears around the corner leading to the dining room, no doubt sneaking out the back door just as the sheriff shuffles his way inside. Stiles forces a smile as the lights flicker on, momentarily blinding him. When he can see again, his father looks as unamused as ever. Ambling forward, the elder Stilinski grabs a generous handful of popcorn; he ignores Stiles’ squawk, just gestures to Stiles’- oh gawd his fly is open and no doubt he’s sweating and red faced-

" I don’t wanna know. Just...shower and go to bed. And I don’t mean curl up and go on Tumblr. Sleep, rest, slumber, et cetra. Lord knows I’m going to."

The sheriff takes the bowl, munching as he heads upstairs. Stiles slumps and hearing light footfalls in the direction of the kitchen he scowls,

"Jerk."

He forces himself not to smile at the breathy chuckle he gets in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts accepted here: http://murpymurpwriter.tumblr.com/ask/


	5. Balance It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks: Sterek. Derek really shouldn't be all that surprised by the amount of people that have walked up to him and threatened to kick his ass if he hurt Stiles. In witch everyone Stiles knows, starting with his dad, gives Derek the "You break his ass, I break your face." speech.   
> *  
> 5.) Balance It Out (Hurt Comfort Here, Geeeeet You Some Hurt Comfort Right Here! Fresh AND Organic!)

Isaac leaves him a post it note that just says:

_Stalling Stiles, Scott’s on his way. I really think you should listen to what he has to say._

Seconds later, his loft door opens. And Scott, surprisingly, is the most calm and reasonable in his “Break him, I break you” speech. The only real clues to his seriousness are his crimson eyes and the odd set of his shoulders, like he slept wrong or can’t get comfortable on the yard sale sofa he’d helped Stiles haul into Derek’s loft. He remembers them grinning at him innocently as he scowled at the floral print but even he couldn’t deny that the thing was Comfy, with a capital C.

As Scott talks Derek nods with each word, as formal as he had been three weeks ago with the Sheriff during his speech, with his shotgun cleaning and pain-promising smile. He’s not as nervous as when Lydia and Allison had cornered him (if one wasn’t enough, the two of them left him feeling honest to gawd sick) the week before. His skin prickled when Allison retrieved her taser and he’d forced himself not to squirm when Lydia took in a deep breath. They had been direct, atleast.

"We know how Stiles is, and his history with relationships-"

"Yes, and we certainly know  your history-" Ow, he thought as Lydia continued, " But you need to understand that while we approve, there will be consequences if you take advantage of him. Stiles needs someone observant and just as stupidly devoted as him. If that isn’t you, you need to be honest, or as stated, consequences."

" To clarify, I have been meaning to check out the highest voltage setting on this thing, " Allison waves the tasing wand.

Lydia wrinkles her nose then smirks, ” Yeeeeeah…You shouldn’t give her a reason to involve you in those tests.”

He stares at them, arms crossed. After a long silence and sustained eye contact they both suddenly grin, turning on their heels and leaving his loft in a swish of skirts and ponytails. Peter snickers from the staircase but Derek chooses to ignore him. Still, Lydia and Allison lacked the awkwardness of that one kid two weeks ago.

The faceless boy, the one whose scent could be found on both Lydia, Scott and Stiles (Jackson too when he was around), had seemingly come out of nowhere. Derek been comparing prices of steak when he was tapped on the shoulder. He had of course scowled at the near-stranger but his doom and gloom proved ineffective.

"Look, I know we’ve only met once and I don’t like intruding on other people’s lives but I just wanted to…offer some advice."

Derek must have looked grim because the teen laughed sheepishly.

"I don’t know your story or your relationship too well but…Stiles is a good friend and he cares about people, a lot. No doubt he cares about you the most so don’t make him your dirty little secret, don’t lead him on. It’s true he can get on your nerves but…just be good to him, okay man? "

Derek nodded slowly and Mr. Dimples grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

"Good. Because I know a few queens who would have no problems helping me make you disappear. Have a good evening, _Miguel.”_

The teen wandered off towards the dairy section; Derek suspected the near-stranger, Danny he now remembered, knew is real name judging from the heavy sarcasm in his voice. Pushing away the left over nerves and not exactly positive feelings from the encounter, he ended up getting chicken instead, knowing that when he sent a plate over for him and his dad that Stiles would appreciate the health conscious fixings.

"Derek?"

He snapped out of his musings, blinking at Scott before he remembered he was being spoken to.

"I’m sorry for springing this on you, "Scott reiterated, "I just-"

"I know Stiles gets a little, you know…but believe it or not, I do care. I do my best to show Stiles he has no reason to be insecure but is he not telling me something? Is he…unhappy?"

Scott looks surprised, and Derek flushes when he realizes how much and how frankly he had spoken, ” No, not at all. He’s over the moon, dude and he’s never said anything bad, like ever about your relationship. Actually, he always talks about how happy he is, just…I’m not sure how to explain. He gets…really worked up sometimes.”

Derek frowns, ” Worked up.”

"Yeah. Like, for example, you know when Stiles worshiped Lydia?" Derek glowers but finally nods so Scott continues, " The reason Stiles started growing his hair back in is because she told him he looked ridiculous with a buzzcut. Just like that, he changed it."

Derek has to shove down his anger at the ginger girl, making a note to ask if Stiles likes his hair the way it is tonight at dinner; finally he asks, ” But what does that have to do with me?”

"Okay, um, know how we started doing pack bonding and now every other meeting we play basketball?"

Derek stares, “Yeah.”

"Besides lacrosse which is more for me than anything." Scott pauses, then explains, " Stiles…strongly dislikes sports."

Derek stares some more then scowls, ” Why did he suggest it then if-“

It hits him, as do several other things. Stiles doesn’t like basketball…but Derek loves basketball. Stiles is doing it for him and as concerned as Derek has been when Stiles wheezes and flails during the pack scrimmages, he thought his boyfriend would speak up if he wasn’t having fun. But this explained other things: how their dates always seemed to involve hiking in the woods despite Stiles poor stamina and easily burnt skin, Italian cuisine despite Stiles’ dislike of pasta,  the nervous looks whenever Stiles said something snarky as if Derek was going to react poorly…They always did the things Derek himself would have suggested but had they ever done something Stiles wanted to do? He didn’t know, so sure Stiles was capable of speaking for himself but maybe he’d overestimated him.

"-Yeah. Oh. And you know how he-"

"Why? Why would he do all that?"

Scott sighs, empathetic, “It’s not because he wants to hurt anyone or lie to everyone. It’s the exact opposite; he desperately wants to make sure he’s making everyone happy, like all the time. I don’t know if it’s because that’s what makes him happy or because he doesn’t think he can ask for things. I just don’t know. I didn’t notice it until a few years ago. He talks big but I guess he does that partly to distract people from it.”

Derek feels betrayed but mostly he feels guilty. He should have noticed, he should have been able to see Stiles’ insecurity but-

"Look, no one’s to blame here but I just wanted to tell you to be careful. Just don’t let him tell you it’s okay when it’s not. Eventually he’ll start being a normal, selfish ass but until then you gotta stop him from getting away with this stuff because I know you Derek. You’d die before you took advantage. So, just gotta balance it out."

Swallowing hard, Derek nods. Scott gives him a comforting smile, standing up just as Stiles bursts in holding two tickets like they’re the most precious items on earth. He nearly trips on the rug he’d gotten Derek two days ago, catching hold of the lamp he’d “just happened to have” just before it hits the floor. Derek smiles softly as Scott leaves, bucking up a bit as Stiles gives Scott one of their famous bro hugs and then shoves him to the door, Oh no, there will be no cockblocking today, Scotty-boy. No sir-ee. Go found Isaac and ask him to tell you the fish-wife story he just had to tell me so I can do naughty stuffs with Derek.” 

He hears Scott groan before the door shuts; alone at last. Stiles, panting slightly, turns back to him and presents the tickets to him with false bravado.

"I am the best boyfriend in the whole world."

"Oh?"

Stiles grins, “Carthright speaker series, oh yeah! How’s that for a 1 month anniversary gift?”

Derek chuckles and stands slowly; he’d debated talking about it since it was going to be a surprise but he figured this was the perfect moment. He kissed Stiles on the forehead and wrapped him in his arms; the spazzy human relaxed against him, his scent changing from nervous to relieved.

"And you know what else?"

Stiles paused and then added with uncertainty, ” Um, we stop by Giglio’s Italian Restaurant on the drive home?”

"Hm, oooor we could head east, stay an extra night in a hotel and sneak into the Star Trek Convention. Then, we can get A&W on the drive back. That okay?"

Stiles tenses and then jokes, ” You…with me…at a con, willingly?”

Derek sighs and okay, maybe his Klingon is a little rusty but it’s worth it to hear Stiles shriek and pull back to reveal an expression of pure joy. Not to mention he doesn’t mind being tackled to the floor seconds later and covered in kisses and nips. He grins as Stiles paws at his clothes, panting out, ” Say it again, oh gawd, talk trekkie to me!”

Derek moans, looking into Stiles’ flushed face with relief. He’d restored the balance and promised himself from that moment on that it’d stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts accepted here: http://murpymurpwriter.tumblr.com/ask/


	6. Kitsune!AU With Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous ask: {cleaned up prompt} Sterek Prompt: Kitsune!Stiles (not nogitsune) is training with Kira and the topic of crushes comes up. Stiles' tail (only visible to other kistune) act weirdly. Kira asks if she knows them, then starts listing everyone they both know. When Derek's name comes up, Kira knows from Stiles' traitorous tails that it is Derek. She starts planning a way to get Stiles to admit he likes Derek and vice versa.  
> *  
> 7.) Kitsune!AU Kira and Stiles' tails have a mind of their own. (Stiles' tail loves Derek? Stiles also loves Derek?)

It’s a flick really, the white tip of his tail wiggling just a bit as he more or less chugs the water bottle he’d brought. He’s relieved that only other foxes can see each others tails because it’s fun being the only one to see the way Kira’s puffs out shyly as she kisses Scott between classes. He’d been curious about his own tail but he’d been told it didn’t give much away; it was a good thing he supposed since Kira’s mother had often criticized her tail for giving away her attacks.

Still, for someone new to the whole supernatural biz Kira was a quick study and definitely not an easy sparring partner, as shown by the bruises and sweat coating Stiles’ skin. Trying to appear casual, he wiped at his mouth and cocked his head to the left; before he could even get the words out to answer Kira’s question he could tell by her raised brow she wouldn’t fall for it.

"So that’s a yes."

He groans, ” Why are you even bringing this up? Like, is there a purpose to this interrogation?”

She rolls her eyes, ” I’m not interrogating you, it’s just…my mom told me that a new kitsune has little to no control usually. It’s kind of like what Scott was telling me, about anchors? I know Scott is anchored by his love for his friends and family and his love for, ” her face told him who she was thinking of, ” I was just curious if that was your anchor too.”

"Love? Well, yeah. My dad, Scott, Melissa, and-"

"No, love-love."

He pauses, then sighs, ” Lydia and I are complicated, okay? I don’t-“

Yelping, he scoots away when she pinches him, ” I already know there’s someone you love romantically. Your tail gave you away earlier. And I know it’s not Lydia, or Malia. So who is it? Do I know them?” Another twitch of his treacherous, mostly invisible appendage to which she exclaimed “ah-ha!”

Stiles groans, hiding his face in his hands, ” Look, I don’t like h-, I mean, anyone. I don’t like anyone like that-“

"So it’s a boy!"

"No, no-"

Kira is downright giddy, “And I know them! Is it Scott? Isaac? Danny? That one stoner in Econ? Tyler in Spanish? Oooh, is it Greenberg? Wait, no- Oh my gawd.”

"No, shut up-"

"It’s-"

He’s not above begging, ” Kira-“

"Derek?!"

He’s blushing, he’s sure of it. He’s absolutely certain he’s red from the bridge of his nose all the way below his shirt collar. He can feel the hair standing up on his tail and Kira is giggling like a maniac. He traps his tail between his hands, trying to keep it still as Kira blasts him with questions like “how long?” and “what are you going to do?”, and “do you prefer tight shirt!Derek or leather jacket!Derek?”. He doesn’t respond, trapped in a glass cage of shame until suddenly he realizes Kira is waving at someone approaching from behind him.

It would seem right that it be Derek but to his relief it’s Scott…followed closely by Derek. Kira nudges him, eyes twinkling as she exclaims loudly to the oblivious wolves, ” Double dates!”

"Date?" Derek asks, a weird expression on his face.

"Yeah, me and Scott, you and Stiles. Wouldn’t that be fun?” Kira nudges Stiles with her elbow, smiling at Derek. Scott just looks confused, especially when Derek shrugs with forced nonchalance and moves closer to Stiles.

Stiles thanks God that only Kira can see his tail wiggling up a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts accepted at: htp://murmpymurpwriter.tumblr.com/ask/


End file.
